


The Christmas Doctor

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Caligula goes to see Florence at Chaldea Hospital on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Caligula | Berserker/Florence Nightingale |Berserker
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Christmas Doctor

_"Praeclarus_! They are finally putting up a tree around here.”

The hospital in Chaldea had always seemed too cold for Caligula’s liking. White walls and steel medical equipment left with him thoughts of melancholy instead of mending. And after meeting Florence, he knew how therapeutic time with a doctor could be.They spent many hours together: talking, laughing, _living._

Nightingale smiled, and playfully fiddled with the scalpel in her hands as she looked up at the Emperor from inside her office. “If they didn’t, I’d have to kill them.”

“I am sure you would!” Caligula said with a laugh, in that joyous, free-hearted nature of his. “Are you ready for tonight’s festivities, Angel?”

It had been weeks of preparation for Christmas at Chaldea, and the Roman Servants had taken an especially outsized interest this year. Nero had been making Christmas Cards since the Fall (each one a self-styled image of herself and a fellow Servant in holiday garb), Caesar had been hunting wild boar alongside Cleopatra.

And Romulus? Well, Caligula was sure they were participating somehow, in between workouts in Chaldea’s Simulation Room.

“I’m sure you all did wonderfully” Nightingale responded, setting the scalpel on her desk. “But we have some time left in the night for ourselves, yes?” Florence purred, unbuttoning her white coat towards her waist, exposing her breasts.

Caligula only made it two steps before she grabbed him by his hair, pinning him against the door.

He glared downwards, a low growl building in his throat. “ _Certe,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
